


Fate/Girlfriend Order 1

by JJBATrash



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, I wanted to use more magic but didn't know how to implement it, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but i hope you still enjoy, hand holding, it's gf day i'm allowed to be gay, kind of, so this is pretty standard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBATrash/pseuds/JJBATrash
Summary: Summertime Mistake... or is it?Feat. Scathach (Assassin) and Queen MedbAnnual Girlfriend's Day fic





	Fate/Girlfriend Order 1

Another hot day in Chaldea. Despite being in a tundra part of the world the interior, aka the only part that mattered, was sweltering. It could have been the broken air circulation system, the influx of bodies as Master began trying to summon more and more Servants for their seasonal forms, the roughshod manner with which the staff clamored about their daily business. Whatever the case, it was unbearable, and many were beginning to miss the days last year when they were stranded on a desert island, building and surviving among the wild boars but at least the weather was sort of pleasant and the beach atmosphere lifted many a spirit. Here, there wasn't so much as a community pool for the Servants to gather and relax. The simulation deck was not going to suffice as a facsimile. With not much clue of what to do, many simply used magecraft to keep their rooms cold and kept to themselves, or hung out in isolated groups, thus defeating the purpose of summer.

One such Servant was Scathach. Her Assassin form comprised primarily of a fuschia bikini and sheer skirt, and yet even the warrior queen was finding it hard to maintain a comfortable temperature in this blasted building. Fortunately, she utilized her Rune Magic to create a perpetual fan of sorts, using an ice magic rune to blow cold wind at her in bursts. It was bearable, but not ideal. This heat... surely something could be done about it. She had to blow off steam somehow, and Setanta was hiding from her again. Tsking aloud at the thought of her cowardly disciple, Scathach roamed the halls of Chaldea unbidden, looking for someone, something, to alleviate this acrid air. A certain pink door caught her eye, and after a moment's pause to weigh the decision, the fuschia Assassin smirked to herself, and knocked.

Predictably, the door was hardly closed, let alone locked. Scathach would enter to find a room filled with pink and white accoutrements, from stuffed animals to bedding sets to vanity mirrors and even the television in her room was white with pink gems along the edges. The occupant, a Queen Rider, was notably absent, though the sound of a shower running could be heard, and the faint tones of a woman's singing voice floating on the air. The Queen of Shadows decided to wait for her unwitting target, and with her Presence Concealment ability, decided to hide in the room until an opportune moment presented itself.

Moments later a towel bound and cheerful Rider would enter the room, throwing herself down on her fluffy duvet, letting out a content sigh. Spreading her arms wide, she lounged on the bed, feeling a kind of lethargy the summer heat awarded to many. Her malaise would be short lived, however, as she heard the stirring of another body in her room. Despite being aware of a presence, it would be too late, as a second later her arm was pinned by the foot of the one woman she could not stand to see.

"Scathach..." Rider growled, glaring up at the Assassin.

"Medb...~" the Queen of Shadows replied sweetly, staring down at her prey. "You got careless, tsk tsk."

Queen Medb scowled, trying to wriggle her arm free to no avail. "What the hell are you doing in my room anyway? My dear Cu isn't here, so buzz off, you hag!" She yelled, slapping at the other woman's leg with the free arm she still had.

"That's no way to greet a guest. And besides, I'm not looking for my coward disciple. I came here for you." At that, Medb's expression gave way to bemusement.

"What do you want me for?"

"I'm terribly bored, and want to relieve myself of my boredom. Won't you entertain me for a while? You certainly could use the training, I imagine."

Medb's eyes went wide before a renewed glare pointed daggers at Scathach. "What, are you saying I'm getting lazy? I'll have you know my body is perfect no matter what I do and—"

"Oh shut up." Scathach smirked and knelt on her prey's arm, eliciting a small wince from the Rider. "I don't want a fight with you, per se. Though I know you love strong warriors, I know our classes give me an advantage. I was thinking of something... different, for a change."

Medb's confusion grew and grew until she hit on an idea that she did not want to think about. Her face became a visage of shock and almost horrified realization.

"Wait... you don't mean...! But... you hate me! And I hate you!"

"And on and on it goes. But don't you think a summertime isn't complete without a mistake or two?" Scathach grinned. "Why should we simply brawl like children when we can also resolve our tensions in more... mature ways?"

Medb couldn't believe she was hearing this. She was no stranger to... certain interactions with a feminine figure. After all, she knew perfectly well that even girls desired her, and so long as they impressed her she was willing to indulge them. But Scathach? The teacher of her beloved Cu, who would certainly have stood against her in battle when they were alive? The same rune master and nigh immortal being that bent her knee to none? The very same woman who gave Cu Chulainn the Gae Bolg spear he made his signature? They fought at every opportunity, from petty arguments to "accidental" attacks on each other when adventuring as part of the same party. Of course, that wasn't exactly this Scathach either... that was her Lancer form, one much more serious, much more reserved, much more deadly than this Assassin, who put a thin facade of stoicism over what was clearly a more excitable woman. And now, that same woman was proposing something inconceivable to the pink haired Rider.

Something about staring up at Scathach, pinned underneath something as unusual as her knee, caught her attention. Wasn't this a subtle bow to the Queen of Connacht? Sure, the fuschia bikini clad woman placed herself on top still, but there wasn't actually any malice in her eyes, rather, a sort of playing with her food kind of look. And the way she leered intently into her eyes... Medb could hardly look away from such a daring expression... she internally shook her head. This was still Scathach! Why was she feeling so entranced by her, even as an Assassin!? It's not as though the woman had a magic enhancement to control Medb's mind, she thought. Even her runes aren't capable of that.

Scathach's Target Focus ability was a crafty, if not underhanded, method. All eyes were drawn to her for a length of time, and the attention of all around her was impossible to divert. Usually a risky move, and one that led to more annoying quick dispatches of ogling men than anything else, but this time, it had a more appealing use. The Rider was enthralled by her, even if she didn't consciously know it. And if she did? So much the better, because there wasn't anything the Rider could do about it. The Assassin slowly moved her knee from the other woman's arm, freeing it, as she straddled Medb's stomach, arms on either side of her bust, squeezing them slightly together as she looked down upon the Queen.

"I can tell you're thinking it through. Come now, I know your room hasn't had a guest in some time. Even Fergus hasn't entertained you. You need this, as much as I do. You don't have to like it, but you do have to acknowledge it."

Medb grumbled under her breath. Just because she was correct, Scathach didn't have to rub it in. Slowly, her hand moved to her towel, untucking the cotton sheet wrapped around her body. It fell open, like a pair of wings unfurling, the towel falling to either side of her. Her soft, porcelain skin shone in the light of her room, her nude body glistening with small beads of sweat and remaining shower water.

"Fine. But this is officially a hatefuck. Just to get myself off, so you better please me good."

Scathach licked her lips, nodding once. "So be it." she whispered sultrily before moving herself lower, staring down at Medb's shaved pubic area. A curious finger rubbed along the pelvis of the Rider, causing Medb's hips to shake slightly. Scathach would slowly trace her finger along the Queen's pelvis in silence for a few moments, her red eyes alight with curiosity and purpose. Medb couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't touching the more obvious part of her, her twitching sex. It would be a short moment before she got her answer as a surge of pleasure, like a lightning bolt, shot upwards through her body and leaving through her skull. She didn't even have time to shout in surprise, her voice had gotten caught in her throat as she suddenly recoiled like a woman jolting from a sudden impact.

"Wh-what the fuck...!" Medb gasped when the shot of ecstasy faded. Glancing down at her own body, she noticed a magic circle just above her clitoral hood. "What the hell is this...?!"

Scathach placed a finger against Medb's lips, shushing her softly. A tingling sensation coursed along her lips before moving downward, and into her nipples. With a brief yelp, her body shook again, her breasts swaying with the movement. "Runes? Seriously? So unfair..." Medb groaned as her body began to twitch and shake from the unexpected pleasures she felt.

The Assassin cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you saying you want my actual touch? Then say so."

The Rider hesitated.

"Say it. Now. Or never."

Medb let out an exasperated yell, seizing Scathach's top and tearing it open, revealing her heaving breasts as they bounced slightly from the sudden movement.

"Give. It. To. Me." Medb growled. "If you're gonna fuck me, then _you_ are gonna fuck me."

Scathach let out a small laugh, nodding. "Good. Then I shall." At that, she deftly moved out of Medb's grasp and placed herself in between the Queen's thighs. Staring up at her prey, the Assassin began to gently massage Medb's vulva with two splayed fingers. The woman's swaying hip and increased wetness told her more than words needed to, but it was still to hear a soft hiss and Medb sucking air into her teeth at this mere touch. Perhaps Scathach overestimated her opponent. She always thought Medb was hard to please, which is why it took a strong warrior or multitudes of them to satisfy her. Perhaps the reverse was true.

Medb internally kicked herself. She didn't want to give away any sign of pleasure for a while, to try to make Scathach feel inadequate. But the sound escaped her before she caught it. She slowly bucked her hips up and down, moving against the Assassin's fingers and letting out soft moan after moan. When she felt warmed up enough, she pressed herself against the other woman's hand with more insistence. "Inside..." the Rider whispered down to the other. With a small nod, Scathach joined her two fingers together and pressed against Medb's sex, earning a small gasp before inserting them inside, upon which Medb twitched more violently and moaned louder than before.

"Oh? A sensitive Queen... how cute~" Scathach mused to herself before she began to move her fingers in and out, pumping her digits rhythmically against Medb's walls. She could feel the other woman tighten around her fingers, and heard a small pop whenever she pulled her fingers out. But, Scathach wasn't here just to satisfy Medb... with a grin, she quickly turned her body around, now staring down at Medb's feet, and placing her hips just above Medb's head. A quiet gasp could be heard, before the woman, seemingly understanding what was expected, slid Scathach's lower garment out of the way, placing her tongue against the Assassin's sex, and moving her tongue up and down.

A low groan came from the queen of shadows, and she increased the tempo of her ministrations. Medb's moans were muffled as she continued to extend her tongue as much as it could go in and out of Scathach's soaking wet pussy. How long had she waited for this? Medb thought to herself before her thoughts were scattered like sand in the wind as Scathach stuck a third finger inside of her. Medb jolted, her upper half pushing hard against Scathach's lower for a moment. When the shock of pleasure subsided, it began again, as the Assassin increased the speed or the roughness with which she moved her fingers, affording no rest for Medb, keeping her body in motion and tongue waggling. Medb soon realized it was when Scathach changed her speed or force that it meant she was also surging with ecstasy. Soon, both women's bodies would be wildly moving against each others, muffled moans from Medb and uninhibited groans from Scathach filling the room as both women raced closer and closer to climax. Or, rather, Scathach was racing toward a climax while Medb, having cum so many times already, was by now squealing whenever she came again on her opponent's fingers.

"Almost... don't you stop, Medb... I'm about to...!" Scathach called out, as her thighs tightened around Medb's head. The pressure was another unexpected source of lightning bolts of sexual euphoria for the Rider, and she nodded her head quickly, muffled "mhmm"s as she found herself edging closer and closer yet again. Her tongue was tired, but she didn't care. She wanted to eat Scathach out until the woman surrendered to her, and a moment later, surrender she did, letting out a deep, low moan, as she sunk her fingers hard and deep into Medb's pussy. Medb's eyes shot open, and she came hard, body practically vibrating with enough force to leave the bed as she writhed in Scathach's tightening thighs.

Scathach slowly rolled off of Medb's body, both women panting, exhausted from their mutual release. A moment of recollecting enough sense of themselves to be able to speak passed, before they both realized simultaneously that their hands were touching, fingers resting on each other's wrists. Scathach was the first to crane her neck and look up toward Medb. Medb sheepishly looked down toward Scathach. Her cheeks were flushed, not just from her orgasms, but embarrassment over this relatively benign gesture.

"L-Look... you're a good lay but don't get any ideas in your head, okay? I told you, this was a hatefuck. I still don't like you..."

Scathach giggled. A very, very unusual sound for the immortal queen to make. "Then how about the next one isn't a hatefuck?"

Medb blinked. "What."

A shrug from the Assassin. "I'm just saying, why chase Setanta when you can have the one who taught him everything he knows?"

A pause.

"_Everything_."

"**Get out**." Medb's face was completely red, mortified and angry. She quickly reached for her riding crop, laid on the nightstand by the bed. By the time she turned back to swat at Scathach, the fuschia bikini clad woman was gone. Medb pouted, cheeks puffed out.

"The nerve of that woman..." she muttered to herself.

The hum of an air conditioner turning on could be heard.

She stared down at the hand that held Scathach's in that brief pure moment after their throes.

Flustered again, she brought her face into her fluffy pillow and screamed, frustrated beyond words.

Medb wouldn't see the note Scathach left until a few hours later, when she was done being wordlessly upset.

"Same time next week~?" was all that was written on it.

Medb didn't even realize she was putting her hand in the spot Scathach's was when she chuckled.

"The nerve of that woman..." she said into the empty room, before she said, softer, "You better be here."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be for Girlfriend's Day 2019 (August 1st) but I finished late because I got home from work late. I am so sorry. However, this is officially the first in a series I will be doing on and off, Fate/Girlfriend Order, where your favorite female Servants love your other favorite female Servants! Thank you for reading, and I hope your wlw heart is full this year! If you have any f/f Servant ships you'd like to see me write, please, let me know!


End file.
